Steven and the Off Colors
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: A gem swap where instead of the Crystal Gems Steven is with the Off colors and Jasper has Lapis role. Basically, just a huge gem swap with some OCS feel free to read if you want to.


"Steven. Wake up were here." Spoke Greg.

Steven raised from the mattress from the back of the van. It wasn't exactly what he calls comfortable but it was still better than nothing.

Steven peeked from the back of the van to see the temple. It looked like their were figures outside waiting for him.

"Steven, Let's go the interview with my job is soon." Said, Greg, as he pointed to his watch and he and Steven exited the van.

"Hello Greg and young...human Spoke Rhodonite when she saw the two.

Steven hid behind Greg in fear he was scared of the giant fusion.

"I predict that the young human will hide behind Greg!" Said Padparadscha

"Sorry about Steven he's never usually THIS shy..." Greg explained.

"Gems, Meet Steven. Steven meet gems."

Greg had told Steven all the off colors name but Steven still felt uncomfortable around them. He wishes he could stay with his dad but he would hate to bother him on the day of his new job interview especially when he was about to be running late for it.

Greg then handed them a bag filled with toys that Steven liked to play with like one board game and 8 action figures he even packed Steven a lunch to eat.

"Bye, Steven be good!" Said, Greg, as he quickly hoped inside the van and drove off to his interview.

Steven looked at the gems who were looking back at him. They stood there awkwardly not sure what to do now that Greg was gone finally Steven had made a move and when in the direction of the temple where the gems followed him.

"This is where we live, Steven." Spoke Rhodonite if Steven didn't already know that.

Steven had just sat down on the couch awkwardly. The Gems wanted to say something but didn't know what to talk about with someone they never met in person until today. Greg had mention Steven whenever he went to visit them but never really brought him in person before.

"So Steven what would you like to do today-" Rhodonite was cut off because of the warp pad when off meaning they had a mission. Steven was confused never because the never saw a warp pad.

"We may have to split up." Said one of the Rulite twins.

"How about Padparadscha and Flourite stay here while we go Rulites?" Rhodonite had suggested.

"That seems like a good idea Flourite is really good with humans." Said Left Rulite as they warped on the warp pad somewhere.

"Well then, Steven what would you like to do?" Padparadscha asked.

Steven was a little surprised by the question. Greg had only asked him it a few times while the first time he even met her she asked.

"Maybe play my favorite board game?" Suggested Steven which was the first words they heard Steven say to them.

"I'll go get it." Smiled Padparadscha.

Padparadscha had turned the TV on for Steven to and it was on the news.

"Attention all Citizens of Beach City and surrounding towns! Remain Inside as there is a giant monster traveling the sky with what looks like something on its back." Said the news reporter.

"Stay here." Padparadscha said as she went outside on the beach. The warp pad quickly glowed and the Rulite Twins and Rhodonite came out with what looked a gem in one if Morganite's bubble which she quickly sent to the Bubble Room.

"There's a monster flying outside. Spoke Steven and the two other gems looked shocked for a minute but ran outside. Rhodonite stayed with Steven to protect him.

Suddenly the flying gem monster broke the roof of the house and grabbed Rhodonite.

Steven quickly backed away from the strange gem monster who growled at him.

Steven looked in shock as it had 5 gemstones on their back and all Steven could think was that it was the Gems. The Monster then when back and charged at Steven.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!!!!!!!" Steven Screamed at the monster as a giant pink light surrounded it and without thinking the monster slammed its head into it and poofed.

Whatever was the pink light was now gone and Steven sat down in the spot just trying to proceed what just happened.

Finally, He gets up and puts the gems on the couch. He opens the closet to find his activity bag when he sees something shiny. Without thinking he reaches for it and its a journal with Quill. The front of it is a cracked orange gem which Steven is not sure what it is exactly.

"They won't mind me reading this would they?" Though Steven as he opened it to page one and the page was blank. Suddenly it was like someone we writing words in the journal because it started to say.

"Who are you?!?! How did you find this?!?!? Your not one of them are you?!?" The journal was asking so many questions.

Steven had hesitated to write in the book but he wrote:

"My name is Steven. I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you think." Steven wrote.

"Good. .You're not one of them. My name I Jasper It's nice to meet you, Steven."

"I'm a gem but I'm not like them. They captured me and put my gem in this book." Jasper wrote again.

"Please don't let them know you have this book. They will take it again if they know you have it."

"I won't tell them. Want to be friends?" Steven wrote in the journal.

"Sure!" Jasper wrote.

"I have to go. See ya." Steven wrote before closing the book and putting it in his activity bag.

Rhodonite was the first to reform A pink light surrounded the room.

"Steven!" Rhodonite screamed as soon as she was done reforming.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I call Greg?" Rhondonite questioned.

"Im fine, Rhodonite." Steven smiled.

"Good." Rhodonite smiled back.

She looked up at the roof of the house. It was of course still broken.

"We're probably gonna have to fix that." Rhodonite sighed.

Suddenly, Rhodonite realized something.

"Wait... How did the monster poof?" Rhodonite wondered as she turned to Steven.

"Im not really sure," Steven admitted. "I yelled at the monster then the last thing I knew there was a pink light." Steven Explained.

Rhodonite looked surprised. She obviously knew something that Steven didn't.

Luckily, right at that moment, Greg rushed in the room and quickly when over to his son.

"Steven are you okay?!" Greg asked obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steven answered.

Greg quickly saw Rhodonite's expression that said "We need to take." and Greg nodded in response.

"Steven I'll be right back." Greg smiled before heading over to Rhodonite.

"Greg... I think he might've poofed the monster..." Spoke Rhodonite

"Wait what?" Greg said just as surprised as Rhodonite was.

"Let me explain. He told me he saw a pink light. I think it might've been her shield." Rhodonite explained.

"Oh no..." Greg muttered as he grabbed his hair in distress.

"I think "it" might be time to tell him! You always tell us how he wonders what "it" is and he gets bullied at school for "it" too." Rhodonite said.

"You don't have to talk about Rose like that." Greg glared at the gem.

"You need to tell him, Greg!" Rhodonite stated.

"Tell me what?" Spoke a voice.

The two turn to see Steven holding his activity bag and it looked like he was listening to them the whole time.

"Steven, let's go home." Spoke Greg as he and Steven walked to the van and drove off without even saying another word to Rhodonite leaving her all alone while she waited for the others to reform.


End file.
